


Come back to me

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Prompt Fic, abby misses marcus, protective!raven taking care of abby, raven is concerned about abby and goes all mom on her, so she sleeps in his shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: It's been two weeks and three days since Marcus and his team left for a meeting with King Roan. It's been six days since all contact had been severed due to an earthquake. Not knowing if Marcus or the others are still alive, Abby sends out a rescue mission, led by Clarke. Will Marcus return to her?(I swear it's less angsty than it sounds *pinky promise* )





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following prompt: Abby misses Marcus so bad that she wears his t-shirt and stuff

It’s been two weeks and three days since Marcus and a team left Arkadia for a meeting with King Roan. It’s been six days since all contact had been broken due to an earthquake. Not knowing if Marcus and the others were still alive, a rescue team led by Clarke left the camp five days ago. While she had faith in her daughter, Abby still had felt uneasy that Clarke too would be leaving, but her daughter had reassured that she’d be careful and wouldn’t come back until they found Marcus and the others. So it’s safe to say that Abby’s currently an anxious mess.

Oh, she puts on a brave face and acts like nothing's wrong, she still has a camp to run and patients to tend to after all. As co-chancellor of Arkadia people look up to her and it wouldn’t do if they saw how afraid she actually was.  The fact that almost everybody can see through her mask is something she fervently ignores. When they first lost communication, Jackson had hovered around, not letting her out of his sight for too long. So when it was time for the rescue mission to leave she had sent him with Clarke. Her official argument was that they needed someone with medical knowledge and she couldn't leave camp. Jackson, however, wasn't fooled and had left instructions for Murphy, who was currently training with her. Murphy had grumbled at being ordered to _babysit_ as he described it, but he still made sure that she ate. He brought her cups of tea and practically pushed her out of medical at night, snapping that she wasn't of any use to anyone if she was sleep deprived and overworked.  He might be moody and snarky but she knew that he cared, even if he showed in a _special_  way.

 “Abby”

“ _Abby_?”

Abby’s startled out of her pondering by a hand on her shoulder. Spooked, she turns around and comes to face with Raven, who’s looking at her with worried eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you”

“That’s okay’, Abby reassures the girl with a strained smile.

“I was just...”, she continues before trailing off.

Raven gives her an understanding nod, she knows exactly what or rather _who_ was on the other woman’s mind.

Clearing her throat, Abby reaches for her kit. “You here for your check up?”

When she doesn’t get a response she looks up and Raven is watching her with a frown on her face. “Abby, I already had my check up. You did it yesterday, don't you remember?”

“Oh, I did? Must have slipped my mind”, Abby replies, shrugging it off.

Now Raven’s really looking concerned “When was the last time you’ve slept?”

“Raven, it’s fine, I”m perfectly -”, Abby starts but stops when the girl crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

Sighing, Abby lets her shoulders sag a bit, “ _Fine,_ I haven’t been sleeping well”, she replies, tactfully ignoring the disbelieving snort Raven lets out at that understatement.

“Well, why don’t you take a break?”

"I can’t. With Jackson gone on the mission, I have to –”, Abby starts but is interrupted by Raven.

“What? Take care of medical? Oh, yeah ‘cause it’s really packed in here”, the girl replies incredulously, glancing  around the room.

 “I’m sure that your new apprentice can handle two people with broken bones, can’t you Murphy?”, she asks, raising her voice slightly and directing it at him, as he's sitting across the room, going through some medical books.

“Don’t drag me into this Reyes”, Murphy mutters without lifting his eyes from the book.

“See”, Raven smirks “Totally under control.”

“But I-”, Abby tries again.

“Nope. No buts. You’re going to leave this room and go to your quarters without taking a detour to Monty for new information – don’t give me that look, Abby, I know you. Straight to bed. Come on”, Raven announces, dragging Abby of her chair and gently pushing her towards the exit.

“Raven...”, Abby argues even though she knows it’s futile.

“Listen, Abby, I care about you and I’m telling you with the utmost respect and love, but you look like crap and you desperately need some sleep. So move those legs of yours and I don’t want to see you for another couple of hours. And don’t try to sneak off, because I will know about it and I’m not above using drastic measures to make sure you stay in your room. And by drastic measures, I mean that I will lock you in your room and put a guard in front of it”

Abby is both amused and annoyed. “You do realize that you’re talking to your Chancellor right?”  

"Pff. Since when do I listen to authority figures??”, Raven quips back.

At that, Abby can’t suppress a small laugh from escaping. “Point taken. But what if –”

The girl stops moving and grasps one of her hands. “Abby, from the second I know something I’ll let you know, I promise. I know how important this is for you”, Raven states.

Feeling a bit overwhelmed and not trusting her voice not to break, Abby gives the girl a short but grateful hug, smiling when Raven returns it.

“Okay, okay”, Raven exclaims, leaning back, “Enough with all of this emotional stuff. Now go to sleep _chancellor_ ”

Rolling her eyes, but throwing Raven an affectionate gaze, Abby lets her push out of medical and makes her way towards her quarters.

* * *

 The second she closes the door of the quarters behind her, the reason why she’s been avoiding spending any time in here hits her full force. The emptiness of the room seems to mock her. After the ALIE catastrophe Marcus and she had moved in together. Since there was an acute shortage of living space, the arrangement seemed only logical. Of course, that was without taking the rest of the camp into consideration. Their reaction to them living together had been one of good-heartedly jokes and teasing remarks, which both of them took in stride, although Marcus had blushed at some of their _more vivid_ comments.   

The quarters feel like _home,_ she loves closing the door behind her after a long day and being greeted by Marcus with a kiss. He made the room _theirs_ just by being around. Now, however, the room looks duller. It feels colder too and she can acutely feel his absence. Marcus isn’t sitting on the couch, reading through some reports. She can’t snuggle up against him with a cup of that tea from Polis that she likes. Even the bed looks smaller and uninviting without him in it.

Deciding that wallowing in self-pity won't help anyone, Abby starts to undress only to stop when she spots a shirt of his still draped over a chair. Picking it up gingerly, Abby’s overwhelmed by his smell that still clings to the fabric and she can feel the tears starting to burn in her eyes. She quickly finishes undressing and puts on the shirt before slipping between the sheets, hugging Marcus’ pillow against her chest and now she’s unable to stop the tears from falling. She’s tired of pretending that she’s alright, of not showing how scared and afraid she is, worried that Marcus might be injured or perhaps even

- _No. No. He has to be alright. He just **has** to!_ _-Oh, please let him be okay. -_ she prays before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

 Abby doesn’t know how long she’d been asleep, it could have been mere minutes or hours, but she’s roused by an insistent knocking on her door.

“Abby! Abby”

Panic rising at the tone of Raven’s voice,  she quickly scampers out of bed, not even bothering with putting on pants. She crosses the distance between the bed and door in a record time, throwing open the door and startling the girl.  

“Raven? What’s wrong? Did something happen? Is there news?”, she exclaims, spitting out the questions with rapid-fire.

“Clarke just radioed in, they’re on their way. They should arrive at the camp in about 10 minutes”, Raven gushed with excitement, her body thrumming with barely suppressed happiness.

Abby’s stunned, she doesn’t know how to respond. She can only stare at Raven, who’s staring at her with a broad grin.  

“They’re – they’re on their way?”, she manages to croak out.

Raven nods. 

“Marcus...is he-?”

“He’s fine. He and the rest got trapped after the earthquake. They’re a bit banged up, but nothing too serious”, Raven informs her and Abby can feel the stress and anxiety of these past few days melt away. She doesn’t know whether to cry or laugh. Feeling exhilarated, Abby pulls the girl into a hug, which Raven gladly returns, squeezing her tight.  

“It’s okay, Abby. He’s all alright”, she whispers.

Abby moves back, there are tears in her eyes, but she’s smiling.

“Okay, let’s go”, she murmurs as she starts to move only to halt when Raven stops her.

“You might want to put on some pants and shoes before leaving. Or do you want to give Marcus a heart attack??”, she teases.

Only realizing then that’s she’s only in her underwear and Marcus’ shirt, Abby shakes her head with a blush and quickly puts on her pants and shoes but she doesn’t bother to change out of the shirt.

The trip to the gate passes in a haze, she’s faintly aware of her surroundings and that she walks past people but her eyes stay focused one one goal They're focused on the gate, the gate where in a few minutes her daughter and _Marcus_ will walk through. She’s striding purposely and people respectively step aside and it isn’t long before she’s standing at the front, waiting patiently for them to arrive.  

Raven takes her place next to her and grabs her hand in support. Flashing the girl a smile, she gives it a quick squeeze. She doesn’t know how long they’re standing there until one of the guards calls out, “rover approaching” and Abby can feel her heart lurching in her throat.

The gate opens and the rover comes to a halt. People start to exit the vehicle, all with minor injuries and she spots Jackson helping someone from the car, but she doesn’t see either Clarke or Marcus. Before she can panic, though, she notices two figures approaching the gate. One of them has a head of hair she’d recognize everywhere and when her gaze drifts to the person her daughter’s supporting, her heart stops.

_Marcus_

He’s walking with a clear limp towards the camp and Abby’s momentarily annoyed at his carelessness concerning his own well-being, but _of course,_ he’d insist on walking and letting the others ride along in the rover.  But he is _alive_ and that was the only thing that mattered.  She can pinpoint the exact moment Clarke spots her, her face lighting up with a smile before whispering something to Marcus, whose head snaps up and breaks out into a broad smile when he catches sight of her.

A part of her wants to run towards him, pull him close and never let go, but the other part realizes that the entire camp is out here and she doesn’t know if she’s comfortable with them being witnesses to that.  

Raven must have sensed her indecision because she whispers, “Go to him, Abby”

Mind made up, she moves. She doesn’t care about the people who’re standing around, she starts to make her way towards both of them, breaking out into a jog when his smile broadens as he sees her approaching. Her daughter tactfully takes a step aside and as soon as Abby is close enough, she wraps her arms around him, mindful of any injuries. Sighing in relief as he wraps his arms around her as well and buries his face in her hair. Despite herself, she can feel herself tearing up, so she presses her face against his chest, comforted by the steady beating of his heart. Marcus presses kisses into her hair and she clings to him tighter, fingers digging into the back of his jacket.

“I’m so sorry for worrying you Abby,” Marcus murmurs, cupping her cheek in one hand as he tilts her head so she can look up at him, thumb brushing against her skin. “We tried to reconnect, but the radio was too damaged by the earthquake and I know how worried you must have been.”

“I thought I’d lost you,” Abby croaks, tears pooling in her eyes and spilling over. Marcus  lovingly brushes them away, as he leans down to press his mouth to hers.

“Never”, he breathes against her mouth.

“I love you”, she whispers after they break for air.

“I love you too”, he replies softly, caressing her cheek.

Abby flashes him a teary but happy smile, brushing away any remaining tears.  

They stare at each other, oblivious to their surroundings before Marcus lets his gaze wander over her and a smirk appears on his face.

“Are you wearing my shirt?”, he wonders, looking at her with a mix of amusement and adoration.

Blushing slightly, Abby ducks her head. “I missed you and I saw your shirt, so I thought – I just _missed_ you and I couldn’t sleep. I needed-”, she stammers, feeling new tears gathering in her eyes. _Dammit. Stop crying Abigail. You’re a grown woman._

“Hey, it’s okay, Abby. I was merely teasing”, Marcus quickly responds, putting a finger under her chin and tilting it upwards.

“You should keep it. It looks good on you”, he winks, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Letting out a watery laugh, Abby buries her head against his chest once more. “Idiot”

Marcus merely hums in response. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I could use a shower”

“Well, as your doctor I probably should make sure that you don’t hurt yourself during the shower”, Abby murmurs with a smirk,  squeezing his hand slightly as he looks down at her.

“You probably should”, he agrees, his tone serious, but his eyes are alight with amusement.

“Let’s go then”

Gesturing dramatically, Marcus states, “Lead the way”

Rolling her eyes, Abby gently moves under one of his arms, letting him lean on her as they begin to move.

Both of them ignore the teasing remarks and occasional whistle as they pass the rest of the camp. The only thing on their minds is how good it'll feel to finally be able to sleep in each other's arms again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
